Fifty Shades of Full Moon
by anna.jug
Summary: Emmett and Rose move to Seattle and get closer to their new neighbor Ana who soon becomes a good friend of the whole Cullen family. Little does she know that her childhood friend Christian is a part of the Cullen's world, too. Cullen's are Vamps, different POVs, I don't owe the characters, only the plot. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ana's POV

If you are attending WSU, but don't want to live in the dorms, you are lucky if you find an apartment within 30 miles reach. I don't even know how to classify myself, living in five minutes walking distance from campus, lucky doesn't seem to fit.

On the other hand if someone would call me lucky I would send this person to a mental facility with a one-way ticket. Non-stop-flight.

My realtor told me that my new neighbors are moving in today, let's hope that they'll have more luck than the previous owner. Jenna – my only friend in Seattle – rest in peace.

It's all about the first impression, be open, smile, make them feel welcome and then you can leave. You know the apartment like you know your own. Face them now on your terms so they won't surprise you later…

After my five minutes prep talk I finally ring the bell at my new next door neighbors' place.

"Coming" a deep voice calls and before I can get cold feet and leave as fast as I can, the door open and a bear of a man is facing me.

"Hi, I'm Ana, your next door neighbor and I wanted to welcome you." Good Ana, you made it! A whole sentence without stuttering, stammering, spluttering or vomiting! My inner goddess is proud of me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emmett, wanne come in?" Well that's kinda surprise, what's the protocol? It's rude to reject an invitation and as it is a verbal invitation I can't turn him down via text or e-mail - damn. I can't do this.

My inner goddess is holding her to-do-list and circles point 7: be spontaneous.

"Sure, why not. Thank you." and I follow him in.

Emmett is this typical big, muscular sports type of a guy with dark, curly hair. He is about 6'5" tall and looks really impressive with his strong build, but he seems to be laid back, too, as if nothing could seriously worry him.

He leads me through the apartment and I must say they did a really good job. The rooms are looking much brighter, everything is in white and crème color, but still look warm and homey. We are arriving in the kitchen where a blond top-model stores one last box.

"Hey Baby, that's Ana, our next door neighbor. She wanted to welcome us. Ana meet my wife Rose."

"Hey Rose, how do you do?"

The top model shakes my hand and she definitely is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Even if she scrutinizes me coldly. Don't worry I'm not interested in your husband, not my type, my inner goddess shouts.

"Nice to meet you. How long are you living here?" "Ever since I started college. So 4 years."

"So you know what happened with the girl who lived here?"

"Yeah" I sigh "Jenna. She was my best friend."

"I'm sorry! We didn't meant to be insensitive. We were just curious after the realtor hinted some kind of scandal." Emmett said.

"No blood, no fool." Rose and Emmett chuckled – weird, since when is Ana Rose Nordström-Steel funny? Well they are living in her apartment they should know the truth. At least they will know what really happened. If I don't tell them they might believe the rumors, my subconscious argues.

"Well, it's actually kinda sad story, there are different rumors circulating, but don't believe this crap. It is true, that Jenna committed suicide, but don't worry she didn't do it in here, but nobody knows the real reasons."

"And you do?" Rose asked me skeptically?

"I do and I'll tell you, but I'm asking you not to broadcast it, kay?"

"Sure" Emmett claimed and Rose nodded.

"Five month ago Jenna was on the way home from a party and she was raped. Obviously it was hard for her, but she managed it. We spend nearly every minute together and she got better. But after a few weeks she started to feel nauseous. As you can imagine she was pregnant with the rapist's baby.

This was a huge step back, but eventually she decided to keep it and started to love her kid. She lost the baby and that was the final straw for her. She jumped of a bridge a few days after her miscarriage."

Rose has tears in her eyes and Emmett hugs her. "Well that sucks." he exclaims, like I said, you can't really bring him down, can you? On the other hand the ice queen seems to melt a little.

"Yeah, well I better be going, ring if you need anything. I'm kind of the perfect neighbor: no animals, no children, no music instruments, no boyfriend, the walls are kind of thin, but I'm a deep sleeper and as I don't have a family I can even check your mail or water your plants when you visit yours."

Emmett started to laugh "sounds good, did you memorize that?"

"Kind of" I shrugged "it's part of my prep talk".

"Sounds like the begin of a wonderful friendship" he stated, still laughing and with this I left their apartment – for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

"Well that was kinda nice." I state. Humans normally tend to shy away, I wonder if we are losing our edge since the whole Bella incident. On the other hand it _is_ nice to meet someone new, I love my family, but for someone like me seeing the same people for 80 years tends to be predictable.

"We just got rid of this other boring human and now you want to have your own mousy playmate?" My wife sneers. I sigh and leave her to order her wardrobe while I set up my playstation, wii and x-box. I wonder if Ana would play with me. We left Bella before I could ask her and Edward probably wouldn't have let me, but that's history. After Bella's last birthday we all left and spend a few days in Seattle with our other human friend (which Rosalie doesn't seem to mind – probably because of his no nonsense attitude) and gathered up. Edward decided to track down Victoria, and Jasper and Alice left to find some information about her past with the help of some guy named Welch.

Carlisle and Esme decided to stay in Seattle when Grace offered Carlisle a job he couldn't decline after Esme told him that she didn't wanted to leave Washington. Rosalie didn't wanted to leave her parents, but as they pose as a young, married couple and the rest of our siblings left, we started looking for an apartment on our own and registered at WSU. Rosalie decided to study law while I'm looking into the business field with majoring in PR.

Esme did a great job with our apartment and was too eager to busy herself with some work. She started to work for some known architect named Miasto and seems to like it, but I know that she misses her family dearly. That's why we all had to promise that we would spend Thanksgiving and the Christmas holidays together. Seems like we found someone to water our plants, not that Rose or myself would care about those, we could just buy new ones, but Esme would.

I feel my phone vibrating and the German singer/songwriter Tim Bendzko starts to sing about his fortune-teller abilities, which can only mean one thing…

"Hi Alice"

"Hi Em" she screams in my ear.

"Stop screaming pixie!" I yell back

"I can't, I'm so excited! You met her!"

"I met who?"

"You met the girl, Ana, your new neighbor!"

"And? What's with that?"

"You have to bring her!"

"Where?"

"To Thanksgiving!"

"You want to have a turkey this year? I don't think that Carlisle would appreciate this! Sure it sounds like no one would miss her and how would you want to fill her? She wouldn't even fit in Esme's oven and I'm sure that she would lose her taste if we would bake her for hours. Saying this she did smell good. But didn't you see her, she is really small, she wouldn't even satisfy your minion"

"Em you moron, bring her as a guest not as a gift!"

"Are you all nuts?" Rosalie exclaims. "First Em, now you. Inviting a brown haired, lost looking, small girl won't stop Edward sulking. We didn't left the perfect place just to replace one stupid human with another one! Are you crazy?"

"You're not bringing her for Edward! Do it!" Alice shouts and hangs up.

"We know better than to mistrust Alice" I try to mediate, but Rosalie won't have it. She returns to her closet without a last glance back and I know I have to spend the night on the sofa with my x-box. Home sweet home.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie's POV

Why does it feel like everything is falling apart? Yeah right, everything is. I don't know why I didn't see it. No that's not right I know why, I felt too threatened and was too jealous to allow Edward to be happy. But I should have been the one who understood him best. Well besides Carlisle who did the same mistake as Edward, but would Edward learn from it? No! Would he listen to Emmett or learn from our relationship? No! Just because he is a freaking mind-reader doesn't mean that he is almighty and omniscient. If not our family than who one else knows that it is possible to find your mate in a human. Carlisle did and so did I. I didn't had another option than to save my mate because he was dying, but Carlisle had and I know that he will regret his decision for the rest of his immortal life. Esme told me what happened after Carlisle left her and I know how long it took her to be able to trust him and to let him touch her.

But like father, like son Edward is repeating Carlisle's mistake. Who knows what will happen to her, such a clumsy and accident-prone human.

It is a mystery to me how Edward convinced himself that she is safer without him. I didn't wanted to believe him when he told me that they were mates. But when Jasper showed me after he left I couldn't deny it any longer. In the beginning I resented their relationship even more with this knowledge, as I know how it would have to end. I didn't care so much after this that Bella knew about us, but I hated the consequences for her. But with our family falling apart I realized that neither Bella nor Edward chose this destiny or asked to be mated. It wasn't their fault that they were created solely for each other. And it was against their nature to fight it. I still thought that vampires were abnormalities and I'd never chose this life for myself. I would have loved to find and fall in love with a human Emmett, to marry him and to raise his kids and die in old age. And although I'm still trying to accept that this won't happen I've got the man. I will always mourn that I won't be able to be a mother, but as a mated vampire your mate will always be your first priority.

I will talk with Edward when he comes home for Thanksgiving. It is time to stop blaming him for something he had no control over and help him to see his mistakes and be the sister I should have been.

I hope that he will realize how much he must be hurting his mate and that he will change his decision. Than we can all be a family again. And I'm gonna be the big sister Bella deserves. I will help her adapt and we will all settle down and won't need to worry about losing control or the Vultori.

Although it is nice to have our own place again and Esme did a great job in renovating this apartment I prefer to be with my whole family.

I can hear a nervous heartbeat in front of our apartment door and I sigh annoyed. Maybe an enamored fool who saw me and is now trying to find a way to talk to me. Emmett will deal with him. Five minutes later I can still hear this human in front of our door and are thinking about going out myself and chase him away when I hear the doorbell ring. Emmett opens and to my surprise I hear a timid female introducing herself. She'll probably be all over my man and I tell Emmett to bring her in so I can claim my territory.

I'm shocked to see that she isn't attracted by one of us or reacting to our vampirism, just nervous in general. I'm even more surprised that I'm touched by her story and herself although I get the feeling that she is not telling the whole story. I try to stay detached and need to build a hard wall. What is it with these small human girls these days?

After she left I flee to my wardrobe to muse about my feelings. Emmett's comment made me angry and I don't know why I got defensive. But Alice's call bugs me to no end. What is she implying? I just had the whole situation figured out: Edward would beg for forgiveness, he or Carlisle would change Bella, our family would be whole and everybody got their happily ever after and now this human girl leaves me reeling and bursts the whole equation. So what does…

My phone vibrates and I got a message:

*** I know you just came to terms with Edward and Bella and I'm really proud of you, but this girl is important, too. Please trust me. She needs to come home with you and she won't without your help. It will be good for you, too. ***

Damn it Alice!


End file.
